Deliciosa Navidad
by LestatOLeary
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi pasarán la navidad con Naruto y Yondaime, pero esto solo es un pretexto para lo que sucederá en éste día, que será simplemente una “Deliciosa Navidad” SasuNaru MinaIta


Bueno, pues éste es un fic que publiqué en amor yaoi hace XD un año, y pss ahora me dieron ganas de publicarlo akí, espero q sea de su agrado, y si no n_n me ayuden a seguir adelante. Estos fueron mis primeros lemons jeje

**Deliciosa Navidad**

Era 24 de diciembre, Naruto iba de un lado a otro en su casa, saliendo y entrando de la cocina, adornando su casa, acomodando las sillas, la mesa, todo, ese día debía ser perfecto.

Ya basta Naruto, me pones de nervios – dijo un hombre rubio asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Ah, otousan, ¡Hoy vendrá Sasuke, y no quiero que algo salga mal! – contestó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Minato lo miraba sorprendido, su hijo el día de hoy, tenía más energías de lo habitual, y claro, cómo no, si ese día llegaría su "yerno" para pasar la navidad con ellos. El padre suspiró cansado, regresó a la cocina. Traía un traje elegante, y sólo estaba esperando que la cena saliera del horno, mientras preparaba un poco de ensalada para acompañar el pavo, lo único que desentonaba, era un mandil rosa; con holanes, se miró fastidiado, prefería usarlo a ensuciarse, tomó unas cuantas manzanas y comenzó a partirlas, de todas formas, no llevaba prisa, faltaba hora y media para que sus invitados llegaran.

----

Otouto, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a casa de Naruto el día de hoy? – preguntaba un azabache de cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta, caminando tranquilamente.

Era de noche y se oía en toda la calle música navideña, las casas estaban adornadas con brillantes lucecillas de colores que parpadeaban. Hacía un frío terrible, y los dos se encontraban ahí, caminando bajo las estrellas, con unos paquetitos envueltos con papel navideño entre sus manos. Itachi miró a su hermano menor que lo ignoraba.

¿Sasuke? – el mayor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta.

El menor suspiró cansado y observó de reojo a su hermano.

Nii-san, ya te dije que Naruto y su padre nos invitaron, dijeron que "sería buena idea que pasáramos la navidad juntos", y no pude negarme… - explicó acomodándose la bufanda, hacía un frío del demonio.

Ah… eso sí lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué yo? – refunfuñó cruzando los brazos -. Odio la navidad.

Aniki… ¡Eres mi hermano, maldita sea, lo más lógico es que TÚ vinieras conmigo! – gritó Sasuke encarando al mayor.

Ok, ok, ya entendí – inquirió continuando su caminata.

Te comportas como todo un grinch – susurró el menor.

Cállate…

Ambos hermanos caminaron en silencio, ninguno quería oír más discusiones, y… ¿Cómo decirlo?, no les quedaba de otra. Sasuke, no tenía objeción en pasar una noche con el rubio, de hecho, deseaba pasar ese día con él, porque ya lo podía considerar como parte de su familia. Sin embargo, Itachi, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos rubios, el menor era muy escandaloso, le agradaba, pero hasta ahí, nada más, y el otro, era… extraño, siempre que lo veía sentía toda clase de emociones, como si se arremolinaran en su cuerpo, tanto que no lo dejaran pensar con claridad, simplemente lo odiaba, o eso era lo que se repetía constantemente.

Sasuke dio vuelta en una esquina, se acercó a una pequeña casa de aspecto acogedor, con las mismas lucecillas que engalanaban las demás casas y con una corona navideña adornando la entrada, observó su reloj, habían llegado 30 minutos antes, se sentía nervioso, mientras que su hermano lo miraba fastidiado.

Sasuke tocó el timbre, una musiquita alegre resonó, en seguida, un silencio abrumador inundó la calle, Sasuke volvió a tocar.

Waa… dattebayo, ya llegaron.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron, sin duda era la voz de Naruto, se oyeron los pasos del rubio que corría de un lado a otro, seguidos de un fuerte golpe.

Naruto ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Minato se escuchó detrás de la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Itachi, el menor de los Uchiha lo miró extrañado–. Ten más cuidado.

Ittaaaa… duele mucho...

Sasuke e Itachi seguían afuera, esperando a que les abrieran, el frío cada vez empeoraba más, el mayor comenzaba a fastidiarse, más de lo que estaba si era posible, se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a insistir para que les abrieran, pero ésta se abrió y por ella se asomó Minato con una gran sonrisa.

Bienvenidos – dijo dándoles el paso – los esperábamos hasta dentro de media hora.

Los dos hermanos observaron sorprendidos al rubio, traía un mandil rosa, con holanes, Itachi se contuvo las ganas de reírse, mientras que Sasuke entraba a la casa haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mayor.

Jeje… buenas noches, y Feliz Navidad… - dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Ah… pasa Sasuke, Feliz Navidad – respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Itachi siguió a su hermano, e hizo otra reverencia.

Hola, "gracias" por habernos invitado a pasar la noche con ustedes – dijo Itachi desviando su vista de las orbes azules que lo miraban con un extraño brillo, y escondiendo el pequeño paquetito con papel navideño entre su chamarra.

Itachi, como siempre tan "educado"– comentó el rubio con una sonrisa irónica–. No esperaba menos de ti – susurró cerrando la puerta y acariciando la cabeza del menor que lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Naruto está en la sala, si gustan pasar, los acompañaré en unos momentos – dijo entrando a la cocina.

Los dos se acercaron a la sala, en donde, un rubio estaba tirado con listones y tiras de lucecitas navideñas envueltas, mientras luchaba por quitárselas.

Dobe – suspiró Sasuke acercándose a él – déjame ayudarte.

Ah Sasuke, no necesito tu ayuda – replicó el rubio jalando fuertemente de los listones, provocando que se enredara más en ellos – Sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de…

Usuratonkachi, ya te dije que me dejes ayudarte ¡Deja de moverte! – gritó Sasuke al ver que su rubio no dejaba de jalar los listones.

Yo puedo Dattebayo – respingó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Es así Dobe.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio y comenzó jalar lentamente los listones, haciendo que de vez en cuando sus manos acariciaran el cuerpo de Naruto, provocándole pequeñas reacciones.

¿Lo ves? – murmuró el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera rápidamente.

Pude haberlo hecho yo solo – repuso, poniéndose de pie, y encarando a Sasuke.

Lo dudo dobe.

Claro que no.

Por supuesto…

¡¡Ya te dije que yo podía!!!

Pero si…

Sasuke fue interrumpido ya que el rubio se lanzó a su boca, no soportaba más estar lejos de esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían, el pelinegro rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, quería estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Itachi observaba aburrido, suspiró resignado mientras miraba de reojo la cocina, se acercó a ella y abrió lentamente la puerta asomándose. Minato revolvía la ensalada, que al parecer ya estaba lista. Itachi se sonrojó, el rubio provocaba una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, casi desde el momento en que lo vio, fue como si una chispa ardiera en su interior, aunque no quería admitirlo. Lo miraba con tal intensidad que el rubio volteó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa; Itachi al percatarse de ello cerró la puerta, con un notable sonrojo y su corazón latiéndole con intensidad.

Compórtate – se dijo a sí mismo.

¿No quieres pasar ayudarme?

¡Waaaaa! – el pelinegro gritó, provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver, Minato estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro con ésa misma sonrisa., ¿En que momento había llegado a su lado?

Jajaja tranquilo... no te voy a comer – murmuró el mayor acariciando el largo cabello del menor.

Itachi seguía con el mismo sonrojo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba eso, el sentir una atracción como esa hacia otra persona… y menos del mismo sexo, y que decir... ¡El padre del novio de su hermano! La sola idea le daba escalofríos, pero es que no podía evitarlo, sólo lo sentía. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, se llevó la mano a la frente meditando lo que ocurría en su interior, era simplemente extraño, ¡No podía decir más!

¡¡Nii-san!! ¡¡Ayuda a traer la cena!! – gruñó Sasuke, cargando una gran charola con ensalada.

Itachi lo miró molestó y entró a la cocina, en donde, para su desgracia o fortuna, se encontraba solamente Minato.

¡Ey Itachi! Si quieres puedes llevar el ponche al comedor.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo esa sonrisa, y otra vez esa sensación. Tomó el ponche y salió de la cocina, cruzó la sala, llegando al comedor, varias velas adornaban la mesa, junto con una noche buena en el centro, todos se sentaron entorno a la mesa; Naruto junto a Sasuke, y del otro lado Itachi y Minato. Acomodaron los platos y sirvieron comida.

La cena fue amena, de vez en cuando platicaban de lo que habían hecho en el año, y ese tipo de cosas, todo lo que se hace en una cena de ese tipo, bebieron ponche y vino, el mayor de los Uchiha miraba constantemente de reojo a Minato, que hacía lo mismo, no podía evitarlo, el tenerse tan cerca provocaba en ellos una reacción incontrolable. Pero que más daba, nada podían hacer, la cena transcurrió como una comida común y corriente, y después de ésta, platicaron tranquilamente, hasta que Naruto bostezó.

Será mejor que se vayan a dormir – dijo Minato dirigiéndose a su hijo que le sonrió en esos momentos –. Sasuke y tú pueden dormir juntos, Itachi dormirá en mi cama…

Itachi casi se atraganta con la bebida ¿¿Dormir en su cama?? Estaba soñando ¿verdad?, porque de ser así, era uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido, observó sorprendido a Minato.

… y yo dormiré en el sillón – terminó de decir el rubio observando pícaramente al pelinegro.

Itachi se sintió decepcionado, claro, era demasiado bueno para ser real, molesto se sirvió un poco más de ensalada de manzana y comió de mala gana.

Hai, Otousan, traeré algunas cobijas, e iré con Sasuke a acomodarnos en la habitación – explicó Naruto sonriente.

Minato suspiró al ver como Naruto y Sasuke salían del comedor, se había quedado con Itachi, que parecía enojado, mientras comía ensalada, él también se sirvió un poco más.

----

Nee, Sasuke vamos, te mostraré donde dormirás – comentó el rubio alegre, abriendo una puerta de madera – Pasa, espérame aquí, le llevaré unas cobijas a otousan.

El azabache sólo asintió, prendió la luz. La habitación del rubio, extrañamente, se encontraba ordenada, se sentó en la cama, sacó el pequeño regalo que llevaba, lo acomodó en el buró y se recostó en la cama.

Ese dobe, ya tardó – soltó un respingo.

Sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, no supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que unas manos cálidas acariciaron su rostro. Abrió los ojos un poco, el rubio estaba frente a él, sonriéndole tiernamente. Sasuke sonrió, era sorprendente que con Naruto pudiera estar tan bien, tomó al rubio del cuello y unió sus labios en un suave beso que demostrara lo que sentía en ese momento, esa sensación indescriptible que lo embriagaba en deseo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, le encantaba la cercanía de Sasuke, acercó su cuerpo al del mayor. El beso, tierno en un principio se había vuelto salvaje, sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una corriente recorriéndolo por completo, se sentía excitado, tener tan cerca a Sasuke, se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando entrecortadamente.

Sasuke sonrió, a lo que Naruto lo miró sorprendido, el mayor tomó al rubio de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo recostó en la cama, acomodándose sobre él, esto apenas empezaba, iba a ser una navidad deliciosa, volvieron a besarse, hasta que Sasuke se separó besó el cuello del rubio que comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo ardía de deseo, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro, acercó sus manos al pecho de Sasuke acariciándolo suavemente sobre la ropa, mientras éste aumentaba los besos en su cuello, dándole algunas mordidas y saboreando su piel. Sasuke coló su mano por debajo de la chamarra de Naruto, provocándole un escalofrío.

Sa-sasuke, tus manos están muy frías – susurró el rubio entrecortadamente, soltando un largo suspiro al sentir esos fríos dedos acariciar sus pezones con algo de rudeza.

Naruto, quiero que esta noche sea especial – dijo el moreno deteniendo sus caricias y observando fijamente al rubio que tenía un rubor en las mejillas. Éste sólo asintió con una risita, se acomodó en la cama, sentándose en ella, y con premura tomó la playera del azabache y comenzó a despojarlo de ella, Sasuke observaba todo con satisfacción.

No te abstengas Sasuke-baka – comentó lanzándose hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke, de igual forma, desvistió al rubio de su playera, se miraron unos instantes y luego ambos sonrieron, fundieron sus bocas en otro largo y vibrante beso que hacía que sus cuerpos ardieran, el rubio acariciaba el torso del azabache, ocasionándole oleadas de calor. Con timidez y sorna acercó su mano a la entrepierna del pelinegro, que se limitó lanzar un gemido, que fue ahogado cuando Naruto metió su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, profundizando así el beso, devorando su boca, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

El pelinegro siguió, acercó sus labios al cuello del rubio, mordiéndolo, bajando lentamente hasta su torso, y de nuevo lo recostó en la cama, con suavidad, no podría contenerse más, besaba con pasión el pecho del rubio que lanzaba suspiros con cada roce, el pelinegro, colocó una de sus piernas entre los muslos de Naruto, presionando su sexo con esta, para causarle un poco más de placer.

Sa-sasuke aaahhh – el rubio arqueó la espalda cuando la boca del pelinegro llegó a uno de sus pezones que lamía y succionaba como su de uno de los más deliciosos caramelos se tratase.

Lentamente bajó más dejando un rastro de marcas rojizas, el rubio entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello obscuro de Sasuke, mientras éste seguía bajando hasta su ombligo y con su lengua comenzó a lamerlo mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio que intentaba reprimir gemidos de placer. Cuando el pantalón estuvo desabrochado, lo bajó con delicadeza, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Sasuke podía ver el miembro semierecto del rubio, al parecer, ya no podían dar vuelta atrás, ni el rubio ni él, sentía como su miembro palpitaba con intensidad, y el pantalón le estorbaba, se puso de pie, desnudándose frente al rubio sin dejar de mirarlo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara aún más.

Sasuke se acomodó y el mismo comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, Naruto seguía viéndolo atentamente, ese escultural cuerpo que siempre había deseado estaba frente a él, su erección creció al imaginarse lo que pasaría a continuación.

El pelinegro sonrió, al ver al rubio en ese estado, debatiéndose. Con un toque seductor se despojó de su ropa, de nuevo, se acomodó sobre el rubio que le mantenía la mirada, y sin poder resistirse más se besaron en otro pasional y salvaje beso, mientras que juntaban sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, aumentando así su excitación, ambos soltaban suaves gemidos ahogados y se separaban para tomar aire, pero en seguida seguían besándose con más pasión.

Creo que debemos continuar Naruto – susurró Sasuke alejándose del rubio, sin dejar de mirar esas orbes azules.

El rubio estaba a la expectativa, cuando el pelinegro bajó hasta la altura de su abdomen, tomó entre sus manos su miembro palpitante, y sin esperar más, comenzó a masajearlo, primero lentamente, recorriendo toda la longitud de éste, el rubio arqueó de nuevo la espalda, había llegado a un punto de excitación que ya no soportaba, entrecerró los ojos soltando un sonoro gemido, que intentó acallar, pero el placer, que creyó llegar al máximo, aumentó cuando el azabache engulló con voracidad su miembro, mientras lo lamía deseosamente.

Naruto soltaba diversos gemidos que acrecentaban la excitación del azabache que sentía que su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente, así que llevó su mano hasta su miembro, intentando calmar su deseo y comenzó a masturbarse, sin dejar de atender en todo momento al rubio, lamiendo toda la longitud del miembro caliente del rubio y lamiendo la base y parte de los testículos.

El rubio observó a Sasuke masturbándose, otro gemido seductor salió de su boca, esa imagen lo excitaba aún más, si es que se podía, bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Sasuke y acarició los cabellos azabaches, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera y lo mirara algo molesto.

Yo también quiero… -susurró jadeante Naruto.

El pelinegro supo de que hablaba, realmente no se esperaba que Naruto le pidiera algo como eso, se acercó a él y se volteó, poniendo su miembro en el rostro del rubio, y el con el miembro erecto del Uzumaki frente a él, dio un suave beso a la punta del pene y dio un pequeño mordisco al glande, ocasionando otro fuerte jadeo y un delicioso estremecimiento en el cuerpo del rubio. Él también soltó un gemido cuando sintió que el rubio tragaba todo su sexo, lamiéndolo con intensidad, mientras su boca subía y bajaba.

Sasuke volvió a su tarea, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, mientras ambos movían con suavidad su cadera, para así imponer un ritmo y al mismo tiempo darse mayor placer, el rubio subió sus manos y con una acarició los testículos del pelinegro y con la otra masajeó su trasero con descaro. El Uchiha sonrió ante el atrevimiento del rubio sintiendo como una oleada de placer y deliciosos estremecimientos invadían su cuerpo.

Naruto se detuvo, soltó un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que llenaba la boca del Uchiha con su semen, éste lo saboreó y lo tragó, mientras pequeñas gotitas recorrían el miembro de Naruto, las lamió seductoramente y dio un tierno beso a la punta. Observó al rubio que respiraba agitadamente, no lo soportaba más, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente, necesitaba llegar al clímax, se acomodó acercando sus labios a los del rubio, quien le correspondió con un beso voraz.

Naruto, quiero hacerte mío – susurró Sasuke demandante. El rubio asintió abriendo sus piernas lo más que podía, dándole permiso para que continuara.

Sasuke no esperó más y llevó una mano a la entrada del rubio y otra a su miembro, que frotaba descaradamente. Sin esperar más metió la punta de su miembro, provocando un grito ahogado del rubio, eso dolía, y mucho.

Sasuke…aahh… duele – musitó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Tranquilo Dobe, ya pasará.

Tras decir esto Sasuke volvió a meter otra parte de su miembro que provocó que Naruto cerrara con más ímpetu los ojos y agarrara con fuerza las sabanas. El pelinegro movía su miembro hacia dentro y hacia fuera, intentado que la entrada del rubio se dilatara poco a poco, y cada vez metía más su miembro, hasta que éste estuvo completamente dentro, esperó unos momentos, hasta que el rostro de Naruto se relajó, él ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba hacer esto, así que comenzó un lento y suave vaivén, que para el rubio fue un momento de dolor, era extraño sentir ese pedazo de carne hirviente en su trasero, pero en una de las embestidas, el pene de Sasuke tocó un punto que hizo que una ráfaga de placer recorriera su cuerpo, y que su miembro volviera a despertar, gimió fuertemente, haciendo que el mayor supiera que el dolor se había convertido, rápidamente en placer, Sasuke aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Naruto, podía sentir que su pene era presionado con suavidad cada que tocaba "aquel puntito" del rubio, haciéndolos a los dos llenarse de un placer que no creyeron posible.

Dame más rápido – rogó el rubio con finas gotitas de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache.

Cuando Sasuke escuchó esto, sacó su miembro y con fuerza lo metió de nuevo en la entrada del rubio haciéndolo gemir más, ambos mantenían los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto podía sentir su miembro despierto, palpitando con fuerza, de pronto Sasuke aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

El rubio se sentía segado por el placer, ya no podía más, y con un gemido grave dejó que su miembro soltara de nuevo su semilla, llenando su abdomen y parte cuerpo de Sasuke, que seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza, cuando sintió que ya no podía más, sacó su pene de Naruto y dejó que su semen cayera sobre el cuerpo del rubio, para después caer agotado junto a su uke.

Respiraban con agitación, mirándose, después de todo, en ningún momento habían dejado de hacerlo, Sasuke se acercó sonrió y acarició el cabello del rubio, eso había sido simplemente delicioso.

Sasuke…- murmuró el rubio

¿Qué sucede dobe? – preguntó el Uchiha. Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa…

Feliz Navidad

El pelinegro sólo sonrió, no le interesaba el día; para él cualquier día en que estuviera con Naruto era especial…

----

Itachi ¿No tienes sueño? Ya es tarde – Minato dijo al menor que no había dicho nada desde que Sasuke y Naruto se habían retirado.

Mmm… algo – susurró. De reojo vio que el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente, suspiró cansado -. Te ayudaré a recoger.

¡No! Eso jamás, eres mi invitado, no puedo permitir que hagas eso – exclamó el rubio acercándose al pelinegro.

Ya te dije que te ayudaré, maldita sea Minato déjame hacer algo tan simple – el menor tomó unos platos, pero en seguida el rubio llegó, e hizo que los dejara.

¡Y yo ya te dije que no puedo permitir eso Itachi!

El menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación, simplemente lo fastidiaba, se acercó al rubio, haciendo un puchero, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? – preguntó el menor encarándolo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – Yondaime lo observaba sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

Eres una molestia, no te soporto, y no soporto lo que me haces sentir – gruñó el menor cruzándose de brazos.

¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo.

Itachi lo observó de reojo, qué mas daba, ya no soportaba esa situación, lo mejor era que esto terminara de una vez, simplemente no podía seguir así, con todas esas emociones, sencillamente no era su estilo, se acercó a Minato, examinándolo durante unos segundos y en seguida pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, haciendo que éste bajara la cabeza y uniera sus labios en un furtivo beso que inmediatamente se rompió. Itachi le dio la espalda, tomó unos cuantos platos y salió del comedor, llevándoselos hacia la cocina.

El rubio permaneció en el comedor con la sensación de esos suaves labios en su boca, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante, nunca había pensado que Itachi tomaría la iniciativa, y debía ser sincero, él también sentía algo hacia él desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no le parecía adecuado el que sintiera eso por alguien menor, se llevó la mano a la boca, acariciando sus labios, es que, aún podía sentirlo tan cerca, podía imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido, cerró los ojos, Itachi lo besaba con pasión y él le correspondía de la misma forma, acariciando su cuerpo…

¡Vamos Minato, ya es tarde! – el pelinegro entró de nuevo al comedor y se llevó más platos, evitando la mirada del mayor que seguía sorprendido.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada disimulada, no podía evitarlo, estaba sonrojado y Minato parecía confuso, ¿Qué había hecho?, era un idiota, lanzándosele así como así. Salió del comedor, llevó los platos a la cocina, dejando a Yondaime sumido en sus pensamientos.

El rubio seguía atónito, Itachi había despertado en él esos sentimientos que trataba de contener desde que lo conoció, era como si hubiese abierto la caja de Pandora, ya no podría contenerse, salió del comedor, ¡Qué importaba la mesa! Su corazón latía como nunca, era como tener un nudo en la garganta. La sala estaba vacía con sólo la chimenea crepitando tranquilamente y unas cobijas sobre el sillón, en ese momento, Itachi salía de la cocina, sus miradas se encontraron, y al instante ambos se sonrojaron desviando su vista, pero enseguida volvieron a mirarse.

Será mejor que me vaya – susurró el menor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, que estaban en el fondo.

¡Espera! – Itachi se detuvo, Minato se acercaba a él con una expresión extraña en su rostro – Ese beso…

¡Olvídalo! No tiene importancia – murmuró el menor desviando la mirada.

No… - el rubio se acercó a él, acorralándolo contra la pared- Te lo regreso – susurró aprisionando sus labios en un beso que duró más que el anterior, el menor no podía creerlo, aún estaba sorprendido, pero era algo que ÉL deseaba…

No… era algo que AMBOS deseaban, pronto, el menor comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios, seguidos por los de Minato que marcaba un ritmo seductor, besaba muy bien, tenían un sabor embriagante, Itachi cerró los ojos, para así dejarse llevar por las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo como fuertes oleadas de electricidad, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Minato, y éste lo tomó de la cintura, el beso cambiaba de tono, la lujuria brilló entre los dos, lo anhelaban, se deseaban con pasión.

Minato acercó su lengua a los labios de Itachi que en seguida abrió su boca, para darle paso y así profundizar ese beso, disfrutándolo con más intensidad. Los labios de Itachi eran deliciosos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la ancha espalda del mayor; que hacía lo mismo, recorría con total descaro el frágil cuerpo del azabache, tan delicado y seductor, ya no había cabida para más pensamientos, sólo se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que los recorrían, acercó su mano al trasero del menor y comenzó masajearlo con lujuria, Itachi soltó un suave gemido, eso le había excitado, siguió recorriendo con la espalda fuerte del rubio, el traje que traía puesto le estorbaba, sus manos se dirigieron al saco y comenzó a quitárselo.

Minato no se resistió y rompió el beso, le ayudó a Itachi a que le quitara el saco y la camisa, quedando semidesnudo. Besó con ternura la mejilla del menor, y él también comenzó a despojarlo de la camisa, pero antes de que pudiera quitársela sintió un pequeño paquetito guardado en su chamarra, frunció el ceño y lo sacó mirándolo sorprendido. Itachi se molestó ¿Qué cosa había interrumpido ese momento? Dirigió su vista hacia lo que sostenía el rubio y en seguida se sorprendió.

¡Deja eso! – gritó intentando quitarle el paquete.

Espera Itachi, éste regalo es mío – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

¿¿Qué?? ¡Eso no es tuyo! Devuélvemelo – gruñó el menor.

Claro que es mío, mira tiene mi nombre – comentó mostrándole una pequeña etiqueta que decía "Para: Minato, De: Itachi".

El menor lo miró frustrado, mientras que Minato agitaba con suavidad la cajita, le sonrió y se acercó al sillón, cerca de la chimenea, Itachi se acercó a él haciendo un puchero, y pensar que estuvieron tan cerca... ese jodido regalo había arruinado su noche.

Vaya, esto no lo esperaba, me trajiste un regalo – murmuró el mayor con una sonrisa.

Es un regalo sencillo, no sé si te guste – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Claro que sí, porque es un regalo tuyo – sonrió, y empezó a desenvolver el papel, hasta que llegó a una pequeña caja dorada que abrió con interés, el menor intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

El rubio se sorprendió, era una pequeña caja de chocolates, amaba los chocolates, tomó uno y lo engulló, saboreándolo en su boca, era delicioso, el chocolate se deshacía en su boca y el relleno de Carmelo con un toque de brandy le daba una sensación exquisita, le sonrió con ternura a Itachi, mientras que éste seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

Son deliciosos – confesó tomando otro chocolate y lamiéndolo antes de llevarlo a su boca y saborearlo.

¿En verdad? – preguntó el menor sin mucho interés, mientras maldecía una y otra vez el paquete que le había arruinado su momento, suspiró y se puso de pie decepcionado – Creo que me iré a dormir – explicó dando unos cuantos pasos antes de que el rubio tomara su muñeca y lo jalara hacia él, dejando su espalda recargada en su pecho.

En verdad son deliciosos ¿No quieres probar? – susurró el mayor atrapando los labios de Itachi.

"Un dulce beso sabor a chocolate" eso era, Minato tenía razón, era simplemente delicioso, sabor a chocolate con un toque de brandy, Itachi lamía y recorría la cavidad del rubio con pasión, provocando que el mayor soltara un gemido por la bravura e insistencia con la que el menor lo besaba, hasta que se separaron con la respiración agitada. Itachi lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual provocó que Minato sonriera, había tenido una "deliciosa" idea. Tomó un chocolate y lo rompió dejando que el dulce cayera en el cuello de Itachi, éste gruñó molesto.

¡Minato voy a quedar pegajoso!- musitó.

¿De todo te quejas? Déjame hacerlo… - susurró llevando sus labios al cuello del menor, el cual lamía con intensidad, succionando todo el dulce que podía, estaba perdido entre ese manjar.

El menor era delicioso, todo en él, y el dulce le daba un toque exquisito. Itachi gimió, en realidad Minato lo hacía muy bien, su boca parecía toda una experta, devorando todo lo que podía, el mayor tomó otro chocolate y se lo dio a Itachi para que lo mordiera, dejando caer el dulce por la comisura de sus labios y parte de su abdomen. En seguida el mayor sonrió satisfecho, tomó de nuevo los labios del menor en un voraz beso que se intensificó, Itachi se volteó para quedar frente a frente con el mayor y así también poder disfrutar él, se sentó entre sus piernas, sintiendo como a cada caricia el miembro de Minato se endurecía, al igual que el suyo. El rubio se separó y lamió el dulce que había escapado de la boca del menor, su lengua recorría todo el cuerpo del menor, era delicioso, más delicioso que cualquier dulce que hubiera probado. Levantó su vista, encontrándose con una sonrisa llena de malicia y lujuria que lo sorprendió.

Itachi inmediatamente sacó otro chocolate que acomodó en su boca, el último chocolate, pero antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, Minato ya tenía su boca junto a la suya, saboreando el chocolate, sintiendo como el dulce invadía su paladar y se mezclaba en sus bocas, Itachi volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, quería estar muy cerca de él, hasta poder sentir su respiración y sus latidos, que aumentaban cada vez más, acomodó su cadera sobre las piernas del rubio, dejando que su trasero rozara con la creciente erección del rubio, y moviéndolo suavemente, provocando que Minato gimiera en su boca, cuando el chocolate se terminó se separaron aspirando todo el aire que podían. Minato tomó el cuello de Itachi, que aún conservaba algo de dulce que había derramado, lo besaba y acariciaba, una de sus manos fue al cabello del menor, desatándolo, dejando que su larga cabellera cayera por su espalda, el menor arqueó la espalda cuando Minato tomó con su boca uno de sus pezones era una sensación placentera, sentía unas agradables cosquillas, el mayor lamía, succionaba y mordía suavemente la tetilla, hasta que se puso dura, en seguida fue con el otro, tomó a Itachi de la cintura, lo movió lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo simulando la penetración, aunque aun llevaban ropa, era algo que estimulaba sus cuerpos, el menor se acercó de nuevo a Minato y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, ayudándole, moviendo su cadera con suavidad, haciendo que su trasero rozara con más frecuencia el miembro del rubio, y su miembro se estimulara en el abdomen del mayor. Itachi podía sentir el corazón de Minato latir con fuerza y la piel húmeda y caliente, que tanto lo provocaba y enloquecía, mientras que el rubio sentía en su cuello la agitada respiración del menor.

De pronto eso ya no fue suficiente necesitaban más, así que al mismo tiempo se alejaron y comenzaron a besarse, ambos llevaron sus manos a sus pantalones y cada uno comenzó a desabrochar el de su amante, Minato fue el más rápido, ya con el pantalón así, coló su mano en la ropa de Itachi, sintiendo su sexo caliente y duro pedir atención, lo acarició con suavidad y lo masajeó con descaro, provocando que Itachi gimiera con fuerza, estaba muy excitado. Minato sacó su mano y lo despojó de ese molesto pantalón junto con la ropa interior, lo mismo hizo él con su ropa.

Ambos habían quedado desnudos y con sus miembros duros y erectos. Itachi llevó su mano al sexo de Minato y comenzó a masturbarlo, era una sensación placentera, y los gemidos del rubio lo enloquecían más.

Yondaime llevó sus dedos a la boca de Itachi, el menor se estremeció sabía lo que seguía, pero no daría vuelta atrás, él también lo deseaba, así que comenzó a lamer sugestivamente los dedos, saboreándolos, metiéndolos y sacándolos con lujuria, una vez que los dedos estuvieron bien humectados, los alejó y tomó la cintura del pelinegro, acercándolo más a él, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran provocándoles más excitación, el menor, ya no soportaba más tomó de nuevo los labios de Minato, mientras que éste masajeaba el trasero de Itachi con ambas manos, y sin previo aviso, metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor que se quejó sin separar el beso, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo mientras hacía algunos círculos entorno a su entrada, tratando de dilatarla, cuando el menor comenzó a gemir, metió otro dedo, y otro quejido del menor se ahogó en su boca, volvió a hacer lo mismo con ese dedo, Itachi se alejó y miró a Minato con un notable sonrojo

Métemelo de una vez – rogó provocando que el mayor perdiera la compostura.

El rubio empujó a Itachi con brusquedad, poniéndolo a cuatro patas, el menor estaba sorprendido, pero con Minato se sentía seguro, sabía que no iba a pasar nada, y ya no podía esperar, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente; sintió el miembro duro del rubio rozar su entrada, jugando en ella, se mordió el labio, impaciente, quería sentir todo el placer ahora, miró molesto de reojo a Minato.

Ya deja de… aaaaahhhhh – su queja fue interrumpida.

Todo el miembro del rubio entró en una sola estocada, el menor había sentido ese duro pene entrar hasta el fondo en una mezcla de dolor y placer que no pudo contener, Minato permaneció ahí unos momentos.

¿Itachi, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, temía haberle causado daño.

Itachi se limitó a asentir y comenzó a mover su cadera, estimulando el miembro del mayor, que comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, en un lento vaivén. La entrada de Itachi era deliciosa, apretaba su miembro de una manera deliciosa, y el ver como su pene entraba y salía lo excitaba aún más. Los gemidos que el menor soltaba, ya no podía más era irresistible, y le iba a dar más placer, llevó su mano al miembro del menor, y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Itachi sintió que la fuerza en sus manos se iba, el placer lo dominaba, su boca estaba seca de tanto gemir, recargó su cabeza en la almohada del sillón, pronto todo terminaría, estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, el rubio aceleró las embestidas, haciendo que su pelvis golpeara contra el trasero de Itachi, ya no podía retenerlo más, Minato le daba todo el placer, su sexo palpitó con fuerza, y en un sonoro gemido dejó que su semen brotara en la mano de su amante, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba, provocando que el miembro del rubio fuera presionado deliciosamente, excitándolo y haciendo que éste se corriera en su interior.

Los dos adultos respiraban agitadamente, mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba, había sido lo más placentero de su vida, Itachi seguía bocabajo, intentando normalizar su respiración, cuando sintió que la mano del rubio acariciaba sus mechones azabaches y sacaba con suavidad su miembro, el menor se sonrojó, al momento que Yondaime depositaba un tierno beso en su nuca, y lo cubría con una cobija.

Minato suspiró, se acomodó en el sillón, esperó a que su corazón y su respiración se tranquilizaran, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con otra cobija, se envolvió y miró a Itachi, que en esos momentos se levantaba mirándolo de reojo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Minato asustado de que le fuera a reclamar algo.

Tengo frío – susurró el menor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El mayor sonrió divertido y estiró sus brazos, invitando al menor a acercarse, después de todo, aún tenía algunas acciones de un niño, Itachi se acercó, con la cobija cubriéndole su cuerpo y se recostó entre las piernas del rubio, recargando su espalda en el pecho de éste, era tranquilizante sentir la acompasada respiración de su, ahora, amante. Minato lo abrazó fuertemente dejando que recargara su cabeza en su pecho.

Itachi…

¿Qué? – preguntó el pelinegro con interés

Feliz Navidad… - dijo el rubio.

Feliz Navidad… - murmuró el pelinegro, al parecer ya no odiaba la navidad… - Aún nos queda el año nuevo… y traeré más chocolates – susurró sonriendo irónicamente.

FIN


End file.
